


Declaration at the Farmers Market

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Committed Relationship, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: **Set some time during Season 4, early-ish in their relationship**Patrick has something on his mind and blurts it out at a farmers market.ORPatrick wants to take their relationship to the next level, but isn't sure how to tell David or David will take it.





	Declaration at the Farmers Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfic_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/gifts).



> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Happy Birthday to Fanfic_or_bust**

 

When Patrick told David about the farmer's market they agreed it was an excellent opportunity for the store to connect with some new suppliers. When Patrick told David that they would need to leave by 6.30am he became decidedly less interested.

After much convincing and the promise of a coffee brought to his door David begrudgingly agreed.

Patrick pulled up out the front of the motel at 6.25am in the morning, a travel mug nestled in the cup holder between the seats. Not wanting to wake the rest of the family, and fearing the wrath of Alexis and Moira, Patrick sent David a message: _I'm out front xx_

After a few minutes and no reply, he stepped out of the car. Knocking very gently on the door, again hoping to avoid waking anyone else.

He could hear movement inside, and finally David opened the door.

'Ready?' he whispered, seeing that Alexis was still in her bed.

'Let me just grab my bag,' David responded, before turning around and walking across the room and packing his bag. Patrick stood awkwardly in the open doorway.

'Get out David,' Alexis shouted at him, pulling the blanket over her head.

'I'm going,' David snapped back.

'Sorry Alexis,' Patrick offered.

‘Who even arranges a booty call at this time anyway?’ she groaned before shuffled further under the blankets.

‘Oh my god,’ David huffed, Patrick flushed.

David finally finished and walked out the door with Patrick, shutting the door louder than he normally would.

'David!' Alexis muffled cry came from inside, David only smirked before heading to the car.

Handing David his coffee, they headed out of the parking lot, the sun just appearing on the horizon.

Leaning back in his seat, David alternated between sipping his coffee and complaining about how early it was.

'But this just proves that you _can_ actually get up early, David,' Patrick pointed out.

'Yes, but at what cost?' David replied.

'You look fine to me,' Patrick responded, because he did. Patrick would never pretend to understand David's fashion choices but he appreciated that David looked amazing in anything he wore.

David reached across and ran his hand along Patrick's thigh.

'No ones disagreeing that I don't look good. It's still way to early though,' David responded.

Patrick knew he should have a clever remark in reply, but David's hand playfully running up and down his thigh pushed a thought from the back of Patrick's mind to the front. A thought that had been swirling through Patrick's mind for a few weeks now and was only getting more determined to be heard.

***

When Patrick told David that he wanted to take things slow in their relationship, David was incredibly understanding. He allowed Patrick to set the pace for their physical activities, accommodating each step they took together, giving Patrick time to explore his sexuality, to explore being with a man.

And when they reached the most intimate step, as Patrick finally entered David, he could have wept. Everything fell into place. Patrick was completely content and satisfied and happy.

There was however one thing that they hadn't done in the bedroom that had been keeping Patrick up at night. Each time they had had sex, it was Patrick who penetrated David. And while he absolutely loved penetrating David and didn’t want to stop, a thought started creeping into the back of Patrick's mind.

It started one night after they had had sex, passionate sex, their moans reverberating off the walls, Patrick thankful that Ray was out of town. Patrick stared at David's face after they climaxed together, David's cum still hot between them. David was panting,  his eyes shut, skin glistening, a smile playing across his lips.

Then David muttered something, that Patrick had heard him say many times before, 'you feel so good inside me,' but this time it was different. This time instead of just smiling back, and thinking about how good it felt to be inside David, because it truly did, he thought something else too. _I want that too_.

It started to become an all consuming thought, how he wanted to feel David stretching him, entering him. He still wanted to penetrate David, he just wanted to be able to experience both.

However, each time their kissing and grinding became more, the words caught in his throat and he couldn't get them out. He didn't want to seem like he was complaining, because sex with David, each and every time was earth shattering.

Having David's legs wrapped tightly around him, feeling David's short nails digging into his skin, the sound of their bodies coming together, it was unbelievable. Patrick didn't want to take that away, he just wanted to add to it.

But he hadn't found the right time, or courage. However, the longer he left it the harder it became to keep the thought at bay, to not be completely consumed by the desire. A desire he knew he needed to vocalise sooner rather than later.

***

'You ok?' David asked, pulling Patrick from his thoughts. He shook his head, and glanced back out onto the road, the sun slowly rising.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Patrick lied, coughing nervously. He'd completely tuned out everything as his thoughts turned to that topic again. This was getting dangerous.

'You just seem distracted,' David noted. And he was right, Patrick was consumed by the thought of David being inside him.

'Ohh, I guess I didn't sleep that well last night,' Patrick once again swallowed his desires. He promised himself that he would tell David soon, but being asked outright what was going on, scared him away. He stifled the desire one more time, gripping David's hand. He could only hope that his declaration didn't come at a terrible moment.

***

As they walked hand in hand through the stalls, Patrick's gaze kept dragging back towards David, as his mind filled with a desire he was too nervous to vocalise. They stopped to speak with their existing suppliers or to inspect new items that might be appropriate for the store. Patrick was in awe of the way that David engaged with potential new suppliers, how he showed interest in the product, spoke to them about the benefits of partnering with Rose Apothecary, and just generally connected with them. Patrick may have managed the business side of Rose Apothecary but he knew that David's ability to impress and engage with their suppliers was key to their success. He felt so proud of David and what they had built together.

***

But still he found himself at a farmers market unable to think of almost anything else, the fantasy of David entering him pushing all other thoughts from his mind. He felt like he was choking on the thought, needing desperately to expel it from his mind and knowing that there was only one way to do it.

They had spoken with a potential new supplier, who made beautiful wooden crafts from locally sourced, sustainable timbers. What had really drawn David's eye was the charcuterie boards and platters. As the owner of the stand stepped away to help another customer, David lifted a particularly large charcuterie board into the air. He held it up, inspecting it from all angles.

Patrick couldn't have cared less about the wooden boards at that moment, his mind was bursting, he needed to say it, he needed David to know. Patrick felt like he was going to scream.

'So do you think these artisan charcuterie boards would sell well?' David asked as he ran his fingers along the grain.

'David, I want you to fuck me,' Patrick blurted out. He couldn't hold it in, but he could barely believe he had said it then and there.

'Ok, but should we pick up these artisan charcuterie boards for the store?' David responded glancing up from the timber. Patrick realised that David hadn't really understood the declaration.

'No David, you're not listening,' Patrick said, taking the board from David's hands.

'Oh, I heard you. I didn't realise looking for new suppliers made you so horny,' David smirked.

‘No David,' Patrick stepped closer, lowering his voice, 'I want _you_ to fuck _me_.' He waited while David processed what he'd said, watching realisation dawn on him.

'Oh, ok,' David was surprised, 'what... what made you want to do that? I mean we absolutely can, it's just a strange thing to decide here,' he waved his arms at the stalls around them.

'I've been thinking about it for a while now. You just make it seem so good,' Patrick blushed, 'and the more I think about it the more I want you inside me.'

David smiled. He'd thought about this himself, but decided, like with every intimate step they took, that Patrick would dictate the pace. David had been with partners that only wanted to take on one role in the bedroom, so when Patrick hadn't suggested swapping, he thought nothing of it. Either Patrick would come to it in his own time or he wouldn't. David was happy, more than happy really, with the way things were going in the bedroom, he didn’t want to push things. Patrick might have never been with a man before but he took to sex with David like a duck to water. David felt loved and worshipped when he and Patrick were intimate. The feeling of Patrick inside of him was something that each time without fail shook David in the best possible way.

So when Patrick blurted it out that he wanted to have David inside him, David fell even more deeply for Patrick.

'We can do that. I've thought about what it would be like to be inside you too,' David said. He knew this wasn't a conversation they should be having there but he couldn't stop himself. He reached out and squeezed Patrick's hand.

'Thank you David,' Patrick's blush was subsiding slightly. He felt relieved that he'd finally told David what he wanted, although slightly embarrassed that he'd decided to do it at a farmers market of all places.

'Now,' David said shaking his head, 'we have to stop talking about it otherwise I won't be able to focus on schmoozing the suppliers.'

Patrick nodded, a smile spreading across his face. Now that he had told David his desires, he was able to focus, mostly.

***

The relief of finally telling David what he wanted, felt amazing. Having David be supportive and eager felt even better. Having to wait for a night when Ray was out, was pure torture.

Despite going against everything Patrick had learned during his business degree, they maintained a fairly regular sex life from the back room. With the motel crawling with interrupting Rose family members, Ray constantly appearing at his bedroom door, and their inability to get Stevie to give up her apartment again, there left little other option.

 

They had quickly set ground rules about their activities in the back room. Namely, only after everything was done at the store, only after the store was closed and as quietly as possible as the thin curtain didn't offer any kind of soundproofing. The last thing they wanted was someone walking by outside the store getting an earful.

However despite having access to the bare minimum of privacy, David demanded that they wait till Ray was away, because Patrick's first time of being penetrated shouldn't be bent over the desk at work. Patrick reluctantly agreed, knowing that logically David was right, but also now that his desires were out in the world, he wanted to act on them.

David compromised by fingering Patrick while giving him a blowjob after the store had closed for the night. And if having David's fingers inside of him was that amazing, Patrick shuddered to think about what it would be like when he truly took David into him.

***

It took two weeks of excruciating waiting until Ray said those words Patrick had been dreaming about. 'I'll be out for the night. Photography conference at Elmdale.' Patrick tried to hide the excitement building in him but heard his voice go higher than normal as he said, 'have fun. See you tomorrow.'

Ray realised the time and with a final wave headed out the door. The door hadn’t even clicked shut before Patrick had his phone in his hand.

**Pack an overnight bag xx**

Patrick smiled as he jumped in his car, heading to the store.

In the two-minute drive he heard his phone buzz a number of times. David had seen his message.

When he entered the store, Patrick checked his phone. Four messages from David.

_Why?!_

_What are we doing?!?!_

_PATRICK!!_

_I can’t pack a bag without knowing what we’re doing? How am I meant to dress appropriately?_

Patrick laughed to himself.

**Who said anything about being dressed.** Patrick responded. He knew that David would read between the lines. He could almost see David’s smirk as he lay in bed at the motel.

_I see. Details…_ David responded quickly.

Patrick thought about teasing David, but he was too giddy himself.

**Ray’s away tonight. Photography conference.** Patrick tapped his fingers on the counter waiting for David’s response. It didn’t take long.

_God bless Ray and his entrepreneurial endeavours._

Patrick smiled to himself as he restocked shelves before the store opened.

David arrived about thirty minutes after open, carrying an overnight bag and a smirk.

David grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him into the back room. He dropped his bag and pulled Patrick towards him. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, kissing him deeply.

Pulling back David smiled, 'photography conference has never sounded so sexy.'

Patrick smiled before leaning in and kissing David again.

'Are you sure you're ready for this?' David asked, 'I want you to be ready. It's a big step.'

'I'm ready. I need you inside me,' Patrick growled into David's lips. David loved Patrick like this.

David could only moan in response, capturing Patrick's lips with his own. It was going to be a long day.

***

The day was busy, which helped David and Patrick focus somewhat, however their continued glances at one another and the way they brushed past one another to help a customer, sent shock waves though their bodies.

When it finally came time to close the store, of course a customer remained, trying to decide which moisturiser would be most appropriate. David attempted to remain as calm as possible as he discussed the benefits of tea tree oil.

Patrick stood behind the counter, smirking as he watched David explain why a daily moisturizing routine was important for the third time.

Finally the customer made their purchases and left. David had never locked the door and flipped the sign so fast in his life.

Patrick did the banking for the day, thankful that it all matched up, while David stalked around him like a jaguar waiting to pounce.

***

As they made their way back to Ray's, David held Patrick's hand. Now that it was finally looming, this event that he had been wanting for so long, he began to feel nervous.  He wanted this is happen more than anything but he was nervous he wouldn't be any good at it. David had so much more experience than Patrick, he was nervous he would disappoint him.

When they walked in, David placed his bag down, glancing around the room, half expecting Ray to appear and kill their plans.

Turning back to David, he couldn't help but notice how nervous Patrick looked, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

David stepped closer, trying to push his own desires down so he could focus on Patrick.

'You ok?' he asked, running his hands along Patrick's shoulders.

'Yeah, yep,' Patrick said, 'just a bit nervous.'

'We don't have to do this Patrick. Whenever you're ready,' David said, running his hands along Patrick's arms. Patrick stared at his feet, trying to find the words.

'I'm ready. I'm just nervous too. I want this David,' he said looking up and holding David's gaze, 'I want this so much. I just need you to take control.' David understood and nodded before bringing his arms around Patrick and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated however, David pressing Patrick against the wall as he slid his hands to the front of Patrick's shirt, undoing the buttons.

Patrick ran his hands down David's back before gripping his ass and pulling him closer. David ground his clothed erection against Patrick's.

When all the buttons were undone, David pushed Patrick's shirt off his shoulders. Patrick moved so it could drop to the floor. Standing shirtless in the entryway, sent a shiver down his spine.

Patrick ran his hands up David's back, feeling the heat radiating from him. David began kissing along Patrick's jawline, causing a hum of satisfaction to escape his lips. One of David's hands cupped Patrick's face as he kissed his jaw, while the other reached into the back of Patrick's jeans, pulling him close. Patrick threw his head back in pleasure as David's fingers ran down the centre of Patrick's ass.

'Fuck David,' he moaned. David smiled into Patrick's skin. He might have been nervous, but David could still see his desire.

'Let's go to bed,' David mumbled into Patrick's neck. He wanted desperately to worship every inch of Patrick tonight.

Taking David's hand, they walked up the stairs to Patrick's room.

Once in the horribly decorated room, Patrick turned and pulled David towards him, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Patrick's tongue traced against David's lips, David opening hungrily to him. Patrick gripped the bottom of David's designer sweater and tugged upwards, they broke the kiss long enough to pull David's sweater and undershirt over his head. In the process David's hair became dishevelled, a look that Patrick absolutely loved.

Patrick backed David up against his chest of drawers, before reaching between them and undoing David's belt. In one swift motion he freed David's cock from his pants and underwear. David kicked his pants and briefs off so he stood completely naked before Patrick.

Kissing down David's body, Patrick lowered himself to his knees.

'This night is meant to be for you,' David said through ragged breaths as Patrick gripped his cock.

'I want this first,' Patrick said. He didn't need to vocalise just how much he enjoyed sucking David's cock, David already knew. After the first nervous time, Patrick loved falling to his knees and taking David in his mouth at any opportunity.

Gripping David's thigh with one hand and the base of his cock with the other, Patrick took David into his mouth. A moan escaped David's lips, as Patrick ran his tongue along his shaft.

'Fuck Patrick,' David moaned, gripping Patrick's short hair with his hands. Patrick started bobbing his head in earnest, David's moans becoming louder with each pass of his tongue.

Patrick could taste the precum dripping from David, drinking it down, Patrick moaned against David's flesh.

David could feel his legs shake beneath him. While one of his hands remained threaded through Patrick's hair he gripped the edge of the drawers behind him. Patrick seemed to sense this and wrapped his arms around David's thighs holding him firmly.

David looked down at Patrick, his eyes closed, lips moving against David's skin. He looked absolutely incredible. Just seeing the pleasure on Patrick's features drove David closer to climax.

'Patrick,' he groaned, his hips thrusting forward slightly. He pulled at Patrick, indicating that he needed to stop before David came and ruined the plans for the night. Patrick's eyes fluttered open, with a final deep thrust of his mouth, he pulled from David's cock and stood, still holding David steady, who was not confident of his legs ability to hold him.

David took Patrick's face in his hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Patrick slid his tongue against David's, his arms reaching tightly around David. David could taste himself slightly on Patrick's tongue, causing his hips to buck forward.

'Your still wearing your pants,' David grumbled, his hands tracing the top of Patrick's jeans.

'I am,' Patrick pressed his clothed erection against David's exposed on. David's eyes darkened. He then pushed Patrick back until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled backwards.

Patrick shuffled up the bed, until his head hit a pillow, David crawled up seductively towards Patrick, his mouth going dry with how sexy David looked completely naked prowling towards him.

David stops at Patrick's waist, undoing his belt and pulling his jeans and briefs down.

Laying there completely naked, David pressing his weight into Patrick. Their cocks lined up between them. Patrick lifted his hips to meet David's motion. David kissed and licked down Patrick's neck, causing Patrick to moan deeply.

As David's lips moved against Patrick's chest, he reached down and gripped Patrick's cock.

'Fuck David,' Patrick cried, his hips jumping forward at David's touch. David smiled against Patrick's skin.

When David's lips finally reached between Patrick's legs, he looked up at Patrick, his head pressed into the pillow, eyes closed. David smiled again.

Patrick's cock throbbed, David still gripping the base, took Patrick into his mouth. Patrick moaned, gripping the sheets with one hand and running his fingers through David's thick hair with the other.

David was, without trying to be modest, excellent at giving head. He knew the best way to bring his partner to climax quickly or tortuously draw it out.

He didn't want Patrick to climax yet, he wanted him to relax, to let the nerves drain from his body.

As David slowly moved his lips up and down Patrick's length, his tongue slowly moving over the velvet skin, David reached around one of Patrick's thighs and placed it over his shoulder. Patrick's other leg naturally fell away, opening himself up to David.

David reached around Patrick and pressed a dry finger against Patrick's hole. Patrick gasped, tension momentarily returning to his body. While he'd been fingered by David before, his nerves still returned.

'Don't stop,' Patrick breathed. David pulled off Patrick's cock, his fingers pulled back slightly.

'You sure?' David asked. Patrick nodded earnestly.

David placed a kiss against Patrick's thigh, he jacked Patrick's cock lightly to help the tension leave his body.

As the tension drifted from Patrick's limbs, his brain cleared slightly. He leaned over and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer. David took it and coated his fingers.

'Deep breaths,' David whispered before pressing a lube covered finger against Patrick's hole.

Patrick's breath hitched as David's finger slid into him. He felt absolutely incredible, David moving his finger slowly in and out of Patrick. David alternated between sucking his cock and kissing Patrick's thigh as he moved his finger deeper into Patrick.

When Patrick started pressing down onto David's finger, he added a second. Patrick's stomach muscles tightened, but David moved slowly allowing time for Patrick to adjust.

Finally, a third finger was added and David began to fuck him with his fingers in earnest. Patrick's cries of pleasure filling the room, he reached behind him and gripped the bed frame for support as his back arched. David reached down and squeezed his own cock to try and relieve the tension building at watching Patrick come undone.

'David,' Patrick moaned, 'David I'm ready, please.' With a final drag of his fingers, David pulled out of Patrick. He grabbed the lube and coated his own cock, before crawling further up Patrick's body.

Patrick gripped his thighs, opening himself for David. David leaned down and brushing his fingers against Patrick's face he kissed him deeply.

Leaning back David took his cock in his hand and lined it up with Patrick's hole. He pressed gently, feeling himself push past Patrick's muscles.

He moved slowly, giving Patrick time to adjust to his size and the feeling of him being inside him. David's brow creased as he fought to maintain control of his own body, wanting to make this perfect for Patrick. Patrick's eyes were squeezed shut, his breathing deep but the smallest of smiles teased his lips.

When finally David was fully seated inside Patrick, he moaned with pleasure. The feeling of being completely enveloped in Patrick's warmth felt as amazing as he had dreamed.

Patrick's eyes fluttered open, he stared up at David, 'kiss me David,' he breathed. David held his hips still, enjoying the feeling, giving Patrick time to fully adjust to David being completely inside him.

David leaned down and captured Patrick's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together. While they kissed, Patrick shifted slightly so his legs could wrap around David's waist. When they broke their kiss they rested their foreheads together.

'How does it feel?' David breathed.

'Amazing. Fuck me David, please,' Patrick said lifting his hips. David began to move his hips, slowly at first sliding against Patrick's tight muscles, pulling out a few inches before gently sliding back in. Patrick ran his hands over David's skin, desperate to feel as much of him as he could.

After a few minutes, Patrick groaned with pleasure, 'David, please, fuck me,' he begged, he dug his fingers into David's back, he needed everything that David could give.

Without needing further instruction, David happily complied. His hips began to snap into Patrick, he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into him.

Their mutual groans of pleasure quickly became cries of pleasure, the room reverberating with their cries and the sound of skin slapping together.

David gripped Patrick's thighs and pulled them further up his body, changing the angle in which they came together. His cock now hitting Patrick's prostate with each thrust.

Patrick shouted his name, and saw stars when David slammed into him, hitting his prostate. He reached up and gripped the bed frame for support. David's head fell down, his hair glistening with sweat as his climax built.

Patrick reached down and began to stroke his cock, David grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

'I want you to cum from this,' he said slamming hard into Patrick to make a point.

'Fuck,' Patrick said, his head thrown back, his hips moving to meet David's rhythm.

David gripped one of Patrick's leg and shifted it to rest over his shoulder to give him more leverage. David's cock was hitting Patrick's prostate with even more force.

Patrick's cries became high and reedy, he fisted the sheets, his rhythm becoming uneven as he hurtled towards climax.

It didn't take long in that position, for Patrick to scream out David's name and cum hard between them. His vision went white as he came, the intensity of his orgasm shaking his body.

Hearing his name like that, and seeing Patrick's pleasure filled face, was enough for David, a few staggered thrusts later and he tumbled through his own orgasm, filling Patrick with his heat.

David collapsed onto Patrick, letting his leg fall back to the bed. Patrick's arms wrapped tightly around David, kissing his dishevelled and sweaty hair as they both tried to regain their breath.

After several minutes their heart rates returned to normal, their sweat covered bodies feeling the chill in the room.

David lifted himself off Patrick enough to kiss him deeply,

'Thank you David,' Patrick breathed, not able to articulate beyond that.

'You're welcome,' David kissed him again before sitting up, Patrick groaning at the lack of contact.

'Wait there,' David said disappearing to grab a damp cloth for Patrick. As he returned to the bedroom, he saw Patrick wipe tears from his face.

'You ok?' David asked, as worry that he'd hurt Patrick or taken things too far filled him.

Patrick lifted himself up onto his elbows, 'That was just a lot to process. You made me feel incredible David. Thank you,' he smiled up at David.

David's heart swelled as he handed Patrick a cloth to clean himself.

After David threw the cloths in the wash basket he crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over their naked bodies.

Patrick lay with his head against David's chest, David's arm wrapped tightly around Patrick's shoulder.

'How do you feel?' David asked. Patrick couldn't help a smile spreading across his face.

'Incredible,' he spoke, 'Thank you for letting me take things at my pace.' He knew that patience wasn't David's strong suit but never felt pressured to rush the intimacies of their relationship. And here David had shown again how caring he could be, ensuring that Patrick felt loved and cared for during every step.

'I'm glad. You looked amazing. It felt amazing,' David said his voice sounding heavy with sleep.

Patrick kissed David's chest then closed his eyes feeling loved and safe in David's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @Stargatewars


End file.
